1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench and, particularly, to a clench wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. No. M476030 teaches a ratcheting box wrench. The wrench includes a ratchet wheel and an engaging hole adapted to receive the socket or an object to be wrenched and defined by an inner periphery of the ratchet wheel. The socket is prevented from disengaging from the wrench by a resilient C-clip. Likewise, the C-clip can be used to prevent the object to be wrenched from disengaging from the wrench. In order to receive the C-clip, a groove is defined by an outer periphery of the ratchet wheel, and a plurality of openings extends through the inner and outer peripheries of the ratchet wheel, such that the C-clip is partially disposed in the hole and can abut an outer periphery of the socket. In this regard, the ratchet wheel has a more complex design, and more costs and manufacturing processes are incurred. Furthermore, forcing the object to be wrenched, which is stuck in the hole, to disengage from the hole can easily cause the C-clip to disengage from the ratchet wheel. However, it is difficult to reengage the C-clip with the ratchet wheel. Furthermore, users often encounter difficulty to overcome the C-clip's restraining force to disengage the socket or the object from the hole if the socket or the object is too slippery to grasp.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.